REMEMBRANZAS
by Aracely Moonky
Summary: UNA NOCHE CON ESTRELLAS, UNA NOCHE DE FUNCION, UNA NOCHE CON LA SENSIBILIDAD A FLOR DE PIEL HARAN QUE UN CORAZON REBELDE REALICE UN VIAJE A LO LARGO DE SU VIDA Y RECUERDE A SU GRAN AMOR DE JUVENTUD. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME REGALEN UN COMENTARIO.


**Hola hola! Ando por acá nuevamente con otro minific… En este caso es un viaje por los recuerdos del duque… una noche en la que ha decidido reconciliarse con su pasado! Espero que les guste!**

**Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, solo los tome prestados por un rato!**

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

_Al salir del teatro, pudo sentir el viento frio que imperaba en la calle. Con un gesto elegante se acomodo las solapas del abrigo, y a pesar de eso, decidió caminar. Todo estaba en silencio, debido a que ya estaba muy entrada la noche. Sus pasos sonaban mientras avanzaba lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa. A pesar de haber logrado hacer una gran carrera en el teatro, disfrutaba de esos momentos de soledad que vivía al terminar cada función. Era como si al caer el telón, se quedara en un estado de suspensión que solo podía despejar en la soledad del camino a casa.__Hacía tiempo que se había ganado la fama de ser un solitario. Y él se sentía cómodo con eso, no era de los que les agradara que interrumpieran en su vida con preguntas acerca de su pasado o su presente. Quizá más motivado por el querer olvidar, que por no responder. _

_Aspiro el aire frio de la noche, y por un segundo deseo tener a la mano un buen cigarrillo. El recordar esto, le hizo sonreír melancólicamente… y su mente viajo muy lejos, a una época en la que la rebeldía era su razón de vivir y la soledad era la constante en su vida. Por un reflejo, hurgo en su bolsillo del pantalón… y la encontró. Aun caminando, cerró los ojos al imaginarse a la anterior dueña de ese instrumento._

_Faltando poco para llegar a su casa, decidió sentarse en la banqueta a tocar su melodía, esa que era tan sagrada para él, que nunca la tocaba en público, esa que le uniría a ella, hasta el fin de sus días.__La vio frente a él, con su sonrisa contagiosa y su mirada angelical. Parecía que escuchaba su voz, reclamándole por fumar en su "segunda colina de pony", y se molesto consigo mismo por no haber tenido el valor de responderle honestamente. De pedirle que no le dejara solo, que se quedara hasta que terminara de tocar, porque lo hacía para ella, como todo lo que hizo, después de que la conoció.__Si hubiera dejado de lado su tendencia a alejar a las personas, hubiese disfrutado aun más de su compañía… de su amor. Apretó los ojos de dolor al aceptar que era el responsable de haber dejado tantas cosas sin resolver. _

_Al seguir tocando, continuaron llegando los recuerdos. Uno de los más hermosos era aquel baile de primavera, cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos. Sentirla así tan cerca había sido un deleite, percibir su aroma, toda una tortura. Ese momento era en el que se había dado cuenta que ansiaba besarla… y lo hubiera hecho, pero la sola mención del anterior amor de su pecosa, le dejo en claro, que su corazón no era completamente de él. Había roto el encanto, alejándose… como siempre lo hacía. Ahora sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero en aquella época, no admitía que ella pensara en alguien que no fuera él. Aun más porque era un fantasma, por lo tanto muy difícil de superar en cualquier terreno. _

_Que fue lo que lo conecto a ella, no lo sabía, pero sus corazones parecían atraerse por sí solos. Encuentros casuales que se volvían necesarios. Intercambios de palabras que ocultaban lo que en verdad deseaba decirle. Duelos verbales que disfrutaba por el simple hecho de compartirlos con ella. Si, definitivamente era una chica especial. Nada parecida a las damas de aparador que solían perseguirlo hasta el cansancio. Inolvidable era la primera vez que la vio saltar de un árbol a otro. Se le veía tan libre, tan plena, que le fue imposible resistirse a conocerla más. Su presencia se le empezó a hacer tan necesaria como el aire. Por eso le había insistido para que viajara a Escocia, no concebía estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo, aunque el mismo se negaba a admitirlo. _

_Esas vacaciones que marcarían su vida para siempre. Ahí Candy le había dado el mejor regalo que nadie más le dio, el reencuentro con Eleonor; sin su intervención, su inmadurez jamás le hubiera permitido abrirle su corazón nuevamente. Recordaba que esa tarde, cuando la escucho hablar con tanto dolor por haber crecido sin el amor de su madre, sintió el peso de toda la soledad que rodeaba a la rubia. Al verla tan vulnerable, su primer impulso fue consolarla, pero justo cuando iba a caminar hacia ella para abrazarla, esta salió corriendo. __Esa noche se le clarificaron tantas cosas, que el resultado final fue la reconexión con el alma de su madre y la aceptación del amor que sentía por Candy. Motivo por el cual, decidió quedarse en el colegio, para estar cerca… sin pensarlo, había empezado a hacer planes, pero no los llevaría a cabo hasta que ella se despidiera de ese recuerdo que tanto le atormentaba… Anthony. Él se había propuesto a ayudarle a despedirse y a continuar con su vida. La cabalgata en el bosque le había permitido estar tan cerca de ella, que aun sentía un estremecimiento de solo recordarlo. Al sentirla vulnerable en sus brazos, deseo no separarse de ella jamás, pero sabía que aun no era tiempo, que su corazón aun no sanaba. _

_Ahora estaba consciente de la gran intimidad que compartió con Candy cuando eran adolescentes, un claro ejemplo de ello, había sido esa noche de lluvia en la mansión, en la que hablaron de tantas cosas, era de las mejores que recordaría siempre. Verla con la bata que su madre había dejado, le mostro lo que su corazón ya sabía, que era hermosa, y lo sería más, al pasar el tiempo. Cuanto deseaba besarla, pero una llegada inoportuna, había roto el encanto. No tuvo opción, más que dejarla regresar al colegio, pero ya desde ese momento, no borraría la imagen de ella, en ningún momento del día._

_Dejo de tocar la armónica haciendo una mueca con la boca, al recordar las peleas con Archie que ese verano terminaron, y que no eran otra cosa más que el reflejo de los celos que sentía por la relación que Candy mantenía con sus primos. El que ella se arriesgara a un castigo al entrar en su habitación por las noches, le molestaba sobremanera… porque ahora sabía, deseaba que a quien buscara fuera a él. Pero la nobleza de la rubia, siempre buscando la forma de que todos se llevaran bien, había logrado que en un día maravilloso, las rivalidades quedaran superadas. Una vez más, ella ganaba con su alegría una partida más a su corazón._

_Recordar ese beso que marco el final de las vacaciones de su vida, era inevitable. Se llevo de nuevo la armónica a los labios, mientras su característica sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en ellos. Le había dicho a ella en forma de ironía, que si acaso al regalársela pretendía que le diera un beso de manera indirecta… y con el paso del tiempo, resulto ser una gran verdad… para él. Por eso nunca la dejaba, se aferraba al instrumento cuando más solo se sentía… En cada nota revivía ese momento que compartieron siendo adolescentes y que de golpe los había despertado a una nueva realidad. Si tan solo no se hubieran tenido que separar tan pronto… justo cuando podría haber alejado a la soledad de su vida, tuvo que decidir permanecer en ella. Hubiese podido pedirle que lo siguiera, que huyeran juntos… pero sabía que esa no era la solución. Ambos se debían la oportunidad de lograr cumplir sus sueños, aunque cada quien lo tuviera que hacer por su lado._

_El tiempo que no la vio fue difícil, toda una tortura. Siempre se preguntaba como estaría y la duda se volvió temor, cuando empezaron los rumores de la guerra. Saberla en Inglaterra… tan cerca del peligro lo había hecho querer abandonarlo todo para ir por ella. Hasta aquel bendito viaje a Chicago en que se entero que vivía en América, y la tuvo tan cerca y tan lejos... Cuando se alejaba el tren, y poco a poco la dejaba de ver, se había hecho la promesa de que la siguiente vez que estuvieran juntos sería para siempre. __De un día para otro, su vida había cambiado. Aunque su relación estaba lejos de ser perfecta, era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien, para no sentir la soledad que toda su vida le acompaño. A pesar de estar lejos, la sentía cerca… la sentía suya. Todo lo que hacía era pensando en Candy, en ser mejor para ella cada día. Las cartas que llegaban eran el alimento que su alma necesitaba y se convirtieron en la principal motivación para seguir adelante a pesar de extrañarla demasiado. _

_Todo lo que fue su relación a distancia estaba escrito a fuego, no solo en las cartas que habían intercambiado, sino en su corazón. Preocupación por que ella se descuidara por sus estudios; nostalgia por no reír a su lado; tristeza por no estar ahí cuando ella necesitara consuelo… y celos, por la cercanía del amigo de toda la vida. Sentimiento que ahora consideraba injusto, pero que en su momento fue inevitable. Tantas cosas que llego a pensar… y que fueron borradas con tan solo una mirada… cuando ella llego a NY._

_Cuanto había deseado verla… abrazarla… besarla… y simplemente no pudo. Tendría que haber actuado diferente, pero al tratar de no lastimarla… termino destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de un futuro distinto. Cuantas lagrimas les costó ese invierno… cuantas veces lo repitió en su mente buscando un final diferente. Cuantas veces deseo amanecer sin atormentarse entre el amor y el deber. El que siempre había sido un rebelde, no podía serlo cuando más lo deseaba. _

_Desde la despedida en las escaleras de aquel hospital, hasta el momento en que la vio a lo lejos trabajando en una clínica muy humilde, solo recordaba haber vivido en el limbo… renuente a aceptar no estar a su lado, su refugio fue el alcohol. No estaba orgulloso, pero al final volvió a decidir alejarse… y en el proceso reencontrarse. Una vez más, era mejor que cada quien buscara ser feliz… aunque tuviera que ser separados._

_Su realidad de un tiempo a la fecha era mejor. Finalmente había tomado decisiones serías con respecto a su vida. Retomado el teatro… resolver su relación con Susana… vincular su apellido al de su padre… gritar a los cuatro vientos quien era su madre… y estar en paz con el recuerdo de Candy, porque al final de la historia, sería su amor por siempre. _

_Lentamente se levanto y reinicio su marcha. Era el momento ideal para dejar detrás tantos recuerdos, tenía que llegar a casa. Ahora tenía una esposa y un hijo que lo esperaban, y esa era su realidad. Poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Recordar lo tensaba en demasía, es por eso que ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que le ocasionaba dolor. _

_Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió con un gesto resuelto. El éxito de su obra esa noche lo había motivado a aceptar que el pasado nunca vuelve, y que de seguirlo arrastrando, no le permitiría ser feliz. Aceptando los errores que cometió, se sentía liberado, para seguir adelante, por su bien y por el de su familia._

_Al entrar en su casa lo inundo el aroma del café recién preparado, un pequeño de unos tres años que era el vivo retrato de él se abalanzo a sus brazos. El antiguo rebelde lo cargo con mucho cuidado y le beso en la frente. Estaba seguro que ese día había realizado una de sus muchas travesuras, pero no importaba, estaba ahí para verle crecer y compartir con él. Cosa que nunca pudo hacer con su propio padre. Era en esos momentos en que se alegraba de haber tomado las decisiones que lo llevaron a tener la vida que ahora era su presente._

_Con un movimiento suave dejo al pequeño en el piso para que retomara su juego, y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar no vio a nadie, intento entrar en el cuarto, pero unas manos le taparon los ojos preguntándole al mismo tiempo si sabía quién era ella. Una sonrisa de medio lado surgió en sus labios y respondió._

_¡Eres el amor de mi vida!_

_¡Candy!_

_**

* * *

**_

Siiiiiiiii ese es el final! Ojala y no las haya hecho sufrir mucho, pero la idea era reflejar la nostalgia pero también la reconciliación consigo mismo del duque.

_**Espero que les haya gustado y si me regalan un comentario, en verdad que se los agradeceré enormemente.**_

_**Un abrazo con cariño, de su amiga**_

_**Aracely Moonky.**_


End file.
